1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphic means, and more particularly, to a holographic anti-imitation method and device which can prevent a creative graphic design, such as a trademark or a copyrighted graphic, from being easily reproduced by infringing parties. The holographic anti-imitation method and device provides a dot-matrix hologram in which the creative graphic design is encoded as a hidden pattern which can be viewed only through a special viewing device, such as a lenticular, so as to allow the creative graphic design to be highly difficult to be reproduced by infringers.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial products are usually attached with labels printed with a creative graphic design, such as a trademark or a copyrighted graphic, when displayed for sale on the market so as to attract the attention of the buyers. By intellectual property law, the unauthorized reproduction and use of such a graphic design is illegal and infringes the rights of the titleholder. An infringer to such a graphic design can be sued by the title-holder for damages. However, in many cases, the unauthorized reproductions of the creative graphic designs by those infringers in the black market can be difficult to be found out and sued by the titleholder for damages. Especially because conventional product labels are usually made by print, the creative graphic designs thereon are very easy to be reproduced by the infringers. Although the holographic anti-counterfeit method has been widely used, it still can't prevent infringing completely. There exists, therefore, a need for an advanced method combining the holographic and a new kind of graphic means that can in some way show the creative graphic design to the viewer while nevertheless allowing the creative graphic design to be highly difficult to reproduce.